Wireless telecommunications system use transmitters and receivers to send and receive radio frequency signals in a telephone-like network configuration. The wireless telecommunications systems require radio links be established between corresponding transmitters and receivers in order to provide wireless communication transmissions. Interference and delays occur in achieving acquisition and establishment of each radio link. It becomes inefficient to acquire and establish a radio link every time a call is to be initiated. Problems with interference also occur if a radio link is maintained whether or not a call is in progress due to power needed to maintain the radio link. Therefore, it is desirable to avoid establishing a radio link for each call and avoid inserting interference into the wireless telecommunications system through continuous maintenance of a radio link.